


The Money Button

by smokingsickstyle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Eventual Threesome, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha convinces Jack to fuck his PA, Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jack tries so hard to be straight, but even Nisha knows he'd go a little gay for Rhys. 
> 
>  the first chapter is just nisha/jack, and implied Rhack. 
> 
> I might have listened to Dozo by Puscifer on repeat while writing this.

Nisha laughs, loud and mocking, after Jack hangs up on Rhys over the Echocomm. She could see the kid’s worried expression as he listed off the meetings Jack had cancelled when she surprised him with a visit. Jack just gave Rhys a grin and said he was taking a day off, causing Rhys to fret even more. 

“Aw. He loves you.” She snorted over her drink. At Jack’s questioning glance she says, “It’s so obvious, it’s kinda pathetic.” She watches as Jack pulls up a video feed from outside his office, where Rhys was pacing back and forth as he yelled at someone through his palm’s Echocomm. 

“Wow, Jack. You’re really into this kid huh?” She asks, surprised at the hint of concern she sees on his face as he watches the kid get visibly more and more distressed. At her comment Jack shifts his gaze up to hers before going back to the screen. Her grin widens as he shifts in his chair and refuses to look at her.

“Wh-at? No. I just need to make sure he’s actually doing his job and not having, you know an emotional breakdown or whatever.”

Nisha places her drink on the desk as she leans over Jack and peers into the screen at the image of Rhys as he is walking back towards his desk. He looks cute, she thinks, long-legged and pouty. She imagines him on his knees, on the floor and moaning. She bites her lip. Rhys has the kind of look that makes her want to ruin him. A glance beside her makes her think she isn’t the only one. Desire curls low in her belly as she imagines both men shouting out her name. 

She turns the chair so Jack is facing her and climbs into his lap. He makes room for her, shifting so she’s sitting comfortably with her legs on either side of his hips.

“So have you fucked him yet? Or are you waiting for permission.” She says between pressing biting kisses on his chin and neck. His hips stutter, and she grinds down on his lap when she feels his dick through his pants. 

“What? I wouldn’t-“ Jack starts to say, agitated for a reason Nisha is sure he doesn’t know. 

“Relax.” She slaps away the hand that reaches under her shirt and unbuttons her jeans. Jack watches her pull her jeans off, one hand holding her steady while his other hand hovers around her hip, waiting for her to tell him he could touch. 

She settles back onto his lap and he spreads his legs wider to get some pressure off his dick. She hums and pulls his hand to her panties. He thumbs at her clit through the soft fabric before pushing aside the panties to get his fingers inside her and she hisses in pleasure as the thumb on her clit circles harder. 

“In case you were wondering, I just gave you permission.” His fingers stop inside her but his thumb is insistent, making her fingers twitch as she moves to open Jack’s pants and take out his dick. 

“What, you wanna watch me fuck my personal assistant?” 

She pumps him until he has fully hardened against her fingers, “What makes you think you’d be the one doing the fucking?” She laughs as he growls, eyes narrowing and twisting his fingers until her laughter turns into breathless gasps. 

“You’d look good with him bouncing on your lap.” She says once she can control her breathing. Jack hasn’t let up, but neither has she. Her pleased smile turning into a grin when she feels his dick twitch in her hand. “I bet he’d let you use his little ass until you filled him up.” 

“Fuck, Nish…” He says as his eyes flutter shut. Her grip is tight as she rubs the head of his dick. His fingers have slowed inside her and she has to grind down onto his fingers to keep her pleasure going.

“I bet he’s good with his fingers.” She hums when Jack ’s hand tightens on her waist before sliding under her shirt and to her breast, “I bet his mouth isn’t bad either.” Her voice is getting breathier than she would like, but she’s so close to coming she doesn’t really care. “He’d eat me out while you fuck him from behind. He’d look so good dripping with my-“ 

She gasps as Jack ’s fingers are wrenched out of her and she’s being lifted and shoved onto the desk with Jack pushing his way between her legs. He kisses her hard, one hand pumping his dick, before he drops to his knees and licks his way into her cunt. 

She thrusts back onto his face and grips onto his hair. Her thighs tremble around his shoulders, moving with every lurch of his arm as he jerks himself off. Nisha can see the security feed glowing beside her and she removes one hand from Jack ’s head and to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves until she comes shouting. 

Jack keeps licking into her, spreading her legs wider. He lets his teeth catch on her sensitive skin and looks up to see her gasp and shudder. He comes watching her and sits back on his heels wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing Nisha, and first time writing het. I hope it was okay??
> 
> lmk if i should change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

So his girlfriend wants him to fuck another dude? That’s fine, he’s okay with it. That’s what bothers him really. He knew Rhys was attractive, that was one of the criteria for hiring him after all. His last PA had been pretty cute too, but she ended up being…let go, when he first got set up as CEO. She wasn`t as interested in fucking him as she had been in reporting to his old boss. Rhys though. Rhys was one of his fanboys, loyal and eager to please. 

Jack sat at his desk, contemplating his personal assistant while he waited for him to get him a glass of his favourite drink. Rhys was specifically hired to remind Jack that he had responsibilities aside from whatever new projects he had come up with when he was bored. As much as Jack hated to admit it, he needed someone like Rhys, to be just the right amount of annoying when it came to things like reminding him to eat, to sleep, to not seriously injure someone when he felt any way slighted. Those doe eyes coupled with Rhys’ unflinching loyalty towards him, even made Jack feel slightly bad whenever Jack managed to upset him. Not bad enough to stop or change his mind, but the thought was there. 

When he heard the familiar footsteps of Rhys head up the stairs towards his desk he leaned back, taking a good look at his personal assistant. Rhys was all packed up, bag slung over his shoulder, and a cup of coffee in his hands which he promptly put on Jack’s desk. 

“Here’s your scotch, Jack. Make sure you eat something before passing out.” Rhys reminded him carefully. Jack snorted and waved his suggestion off, more interested in where Rhys was headed to. 

“Where’re you off to so early Rhysie?” Jack asked, sugar dripping from every word. 

Rhys laughed nervously, in that way he did when he couldn’t tell what Jack was thinking. “I- Remember? I’ve got a thing tonight, I – I told you about it last week. You said I could go home early.” Rhys said, running a hand through his hair and then playing with the strap on his bag. 

Jack nods his head, making as if he had just remembered. “Riiight. Your big date.” Rhys shrugs with a not quite there smirk on his face. “You’ve been looking forward to it for a while, huh kiddo?” 

Rhys nods, “Yeah, uh. You’ve been keeping me pretty busy – I mean. And I really like this guy so.” 

Jack just rests his chin on his hand, staring at Rhys just long enough to make him squirm. And yeah, maybe he can see why Nisha would think getting Rhys on his knees was a good idea. Rhys is avoiding his gaze, a blush colouring the pale skin of his cheeks. He’s got a smug little smile stretched across his lips, an expression he mastered by copying Jack, and it draws his attention to Rhys’ mouth. Jack stares shamelessly at Rhys, letting every little scenario run through his head when he does. 

Rhys coughs pointedly after a few moments. Jack didn`t think anyone could look so pleased yet embarrassed at the same time.

“So, here’s a thought Rhys. Why don’t you cancel your little date with that little nobody, and have dinner with me instead.” Jack watches as Rhys’ eyes widen as he realizes what Jack is saying. Jack shrugs, acting as if it were no big deal, that he hadn`t just granted Rhys one of his greatest wishes “It’s your choice cupcake, but uh clock’s ticking. I’ve got a reservation there in a few minutes.” He takes the cool drink in his hand and downs it, missing the way Rhys nods his head excitedly.

When he sees Rhys has pulled up the Echocomm on his palm and is shaking his head apologetically, he pretends he doesn`t notice the tension uncurl in his gut. Rhys comes back to him, nervous but happy, and Jack puts a hand on the small of his back as he urges him towards the fast travel station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no nisha in this part but shes back in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys is understandably nervous by the time he reaches the restaurant Jack had picked out. Jack was already inside talking to the waiter, and Rhys self-consciously pulls at his sleeves. He feels under dressed and the earlier pleasure at being seen out with Handsome Jack is replaced with mortification as he realises he hadn’t even gone home to change. His hair is flat with more than a few strands out of place, and his shirt is wrinkled under his vest. 

Jack snaps his fingers impatiently, and Rhys startles, barely containing his jump at the sound. He lets himself be urged forward by the waiter, clutching his bag protectively beside him when he expects the judging gaze of the other patrons. 

He blinks in surprise when he sees that most of the tables are empty, with a simple reserved sign placed neatly at their center. There are one or two other patrons sitting near the walls, but it seems that Jack had bought out almost half the restaurant for the night. He lets out a relieved sigh as he trails after their waiter, a new kind of nervousness pooling in his stomach when he realises he’s having dinner with Handsome Jack. He allows himself a giddy little laugh when they are seated a booth, the waiter pulling out their chairs. 

Rhys waited for a moment, before looking around the booth. There were no menus, and the waiter was getting ready for their order, Rhys bit his lip wondering what exactly he would say when the waiter turned to him. Jack just starts drumming his fingers on the table, leaning back comfortably against the cushioned seats, already in the middle of ordering. 

Jack takes a glance at him, “You like seafood cupcake?” At Rhys’ hesitant nod, Jack continues to order more dishes than the both of them could possibly finish. Rhys only knew about half of the dishes Jack listed out, and kept quiet until the waiter left. 

He was glad that Jack ordered for him, and was just about to tell him when a burst of purple caught his attention. A woman in a large leather coat strides in, the waiter running after her worriedly. She stops at their table and Jack makes room for her on his side of the booth. She sits, placing her gun on the table and leaning forward on her elbows. 

Rhys risks a glance at her gun then back up to her face. A familiar smirk rests on her face, and Rhys starts when he realises where he’d seen it before, not even registering the pain from bumping his knee under the table. 

A few weeks ago, Rhys had gone back to Jack’s office after heading home for the day, to retrieve some files that he had misplaced. The office was as dimly lit as he expected. What he had not expected was the sounds of sex and the sight that greeted him when he had climbed halfway up the stairs to Jack’s desk. 

The very same smirk that greeted him now had been on the woman’s face as she peaked around Jack’s body. She then showed him her index and middle finger before shoving her tongue between them. Rhys chose that moment to turn tail and run as quietly as he could back through the door, the files forgotten. That night he came until he passed out on his bed, with the stirrings of jealousy tugging at his heart. 

“Rhys, meet Nisha, Nisha Rhys blah blah.” Jack said motioning between them. Rhys tried to push that memory aside even as he raised his metal arm to shake Nisha’s hand. If his grip was too tight Nisha didn’t show it, only squeezing back until he let go first.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy you.” Nisha says when she takes her hand back. Jack wasn’t paying attention, looking around for the waiter to arrive with the food.

“Hm? You say something Pumpkin?” Jack asks when he turns back around. 

“It was –“ Rhys starts only to realise Jack wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at Nisha. His face was on fire. He cleared his throat, trying to play it off but then Nisha spoke up. 

“It was nothing Jack, your boy was just remembering the time he walked in on us. Isn’t that right Rhys?” For a panicked second Rhys couldn’t breathe, his throat going dry as he heard Jack laughing. 

Jack knew the whole time? Of course, Nisha must have told him after all. He didn’t think he could be any more humiliated, but then Nisha’s grin widened like she knew what he did when he got home that night. 

The food arriving served as a small distraction, but his fingers were shaking and his head hurt from all the blood rushing to it. He grabbed clumsily at his bag and hit his knee again as he stood up and out of the booth. 

“You know what, I just- haha- I just remembered I have a thing tonight.” He said in a tight voice, gripping his bag in front of him like a shield. “It was great to meet you Nisha, I hope you guys have a great- yeah okay, bye.” His voice trailed off as he backed away, long limbs carrying him through the restaurant quicker than they could stop him.

“What the hell was that?”, Jack scowled. 

“Yeah, that might have been my bad.” Nisha sighed slightly put out. She didn’t think he would actually run off. “Don’t worry, I’ll get him back.” She ignored Jack ’s scoff, and made her way to the entrance, catching Rhys as he was waving down a taxi.

She pulled him back before he could flag one down, pulling him away from the road. “Listen killer, come back inside and maybe, holy crap are you crying?” She half laughs as she pushes him to a part of the building that was more lit up than the others. He struggles slightly in her grip, not daring to use his metal arm again as he twists his face to the side. She can see the tears glistening on his eyelashes much better at this angle and she lets go of Rhys so he can slump against the wall behind him. 

“What is with you?” Rhys looks up at her indignantly. She huffs and rolls her eyes, before moving closer to Rhys, caging him in with her body, one hand playing with the buttons that peak out of his vest.

Rhys sucks in a breath, her whole demeanor had changed. She still looked the way she did at the table, like she would eat him for dinner, but now she looked at him like he would enjoy it. “Rhys, there’s a reason Jack brought you here.” Nisha says her smooth voice curling in his ear. He whimpers when her fingers graze the skin just above his tattoo and move up to pull his chin down so she can kiss him. She bites at his lips, pushing her body up against his, making him groan and open his mouth when he feels the heat of her breasts pushing against him. 

Rhys can still feel her smirk against his mouth and he snarls before gripping her by the shoulders and twisting them around so her back was to the wall. Nisha glances down at where Rhys is gripping her tightly and laughs, delighted.

“Oh yeah, I knew I’d enjoy you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh i tried making a longer chapter, and then i didn't know how to end it. 
> 
> oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I have a tumblr! 
> 
> thehyperionwetdream.tumblr.com


End file.
